The Aftermath
by best with breadsticks
Summary: Two-shot After Tawni and Hayden's date, Sonny is now trapped in her apartment with five people throwing up. A continuation of the episode "Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner."
1. The Aftermath

Author's Note: This is a continuation of the episode _Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner_. This is pretty much my guess of what happened after the episode ended. This is a two-shot and I have a good portion of the second half written, so it should be up soon. Oh yes, and does anyone know how to spell the name of the blanket with arms. I gave it my best try, but I have no idea.

Disclaimer: I don't anything _Sonny with a Chance _related.

-------

Sonny face was twisted in disgust as she unraveled her Blarmy – the blanket with arms – and tossed it in the washing machine. She glanced over the load for a second – regretting doing so instantly – to see Tawni's vomit mocking her by infesting the soft blanket that she had waited _so_ long to receive.

What a cruel world this was.

She closed the lid of the washing machine quickly, hoping the soap would douse the smell of vomit from the blanket, and went back into the living room, where she found Tawni with her head in the wastepaper basket. Tawni made a noise that resembled that of a choking frog, before lunging her head further into the basket to throw up again.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked with concern lacing her voice. Tawni make a gurgling sound that Sonny just assumed as her response.

Sonny continued her question. "Do you want me to get you a bucket or do you want to keep puking in the basket? Where the vomit is sliding through the bottom onto your leg." Sonny's repulsion was increasing as she noticed that the wastepaper basket was not equipped to withstand upchucking.

"Huh?" Tawni glanced up at Sonny, looking quite pale. She gazed down at her leg, taking note of the vomit running it down it. She ran her fingers over the trail of vomit to make sure she it wasn't just another part of her blurred vision. "Oh, gross!" She threw the basket on the floor letting it's contents run out.

Sonny was just about to scold her for doing that when she heard what sounded like an elephant and barracuda having an epic battle in the bathroom. Sonny closed her eyes silently praying that the outcome of that horrible simile wouldn't be what she imagined. She rushed her way towards the bathroom, only to have Grady stop her.

"Sonny," he pushed her back by her shoulder, "you don't want to go in there." He shook his head and then made a face. "But I wanted to." And with that, Grady was back in the bathroom throwing up.

"Sonny!" Tawni whined from the coach. "Sonny!" She turned to her head to look at her – or what she thought was Sonny.

"Yes, Tawni." Sonny walked back over to her, trying to block out the almost constant of vomiting going on in her bathroom and her bedroom, which is strangely where Nico, Hayden and Chad had gone off to. She really didn't want to know what it looked like in there.

"Can I have the bucket?" She took a sharp breath in, attempting to hold her cookies. She was failing with flying colors. She bit her lip and begged Sonny with her eyes.

Sonny didn't need to be told twice, she ran down the hallway, past her bedroom – where she witness the three guys on the floor – and retrieved the plastic bucket her mother kept in case she ever got sick. There's nothing better when you're feeling in Wisconsin than having a trusty barf bucket at your side.

Sonny was making her way back to Tawni, but choose to stop and make sure the trio in her room was doing alright. When she stuck her head in the door, she was overcome by the sicken smell of vomit and Clorox. Apparently, unlike Tawni and Grady, they were at least trying to clean up. Sonny appreciated the thought.

"You, guys, okay?" She asked, while she challenged herself to hold her breath. The smell mixture of vomit and bleach had always made her slightly queasy.

Nico gave her a thumbs up from where he lay on the floor. "We're good, Sonny." He put his thumb down, relaxing his arm. "We're just chillin'."

At that moment, Chad made the ever-familiar choking noise and tossed his cookies into Sonny's bedroom garbage can. She never understood why her mother made her keep a garbage can in her room – it smelled terrible and she hated – but from today on, she'd never complain again.

"And throwing up." Hayden added to Nico's statement.

Chad grimaced at the garbage can, pushing it far away from him. His eyes narrowed at Hayden, it seemed like they were discussing something that had gotten interrupted by both Sonny's appearance and Chad throwing up.

"Okay then. I'm going to go." Sonny was backing out the door, waving the barf bucket around as she talked. "If you need me, I'll be in the living room bleaching floor – and probably entire self – since Tawni and Grady are throwing up on everything."

As in on cue, a moan that formed into a name came from the living room. "_Sonny!_"

"Coming, Tawni!" Sonny called back, sighing and hoping she hadn't thrown up on anything else. She already puked on the blanket with arms, what next?

Sonny hurried out of her room when she saw the looks on the boys' faces. She was beginning to feel awkward, and anyway, she had to get back to Tawni. She handed her the bucket as soon as she reached her on the coach.

-----

Back in her bedroom, Chad, Nico, and Hayden sat in uncomfortable silence, which was periodically interrupted by someone hurling. If it wasn't bad enough for Chad Dylan Cooper that he was sitting in the room with the guy who put the move on Sonny before he could, he was stuck there with a Random, and he was nauseous.

"I don't like you." Chad grumbled from his side of the room, his arms crossed to make him look more menacing as well as make his tummy feel better.

Nico and Hayden, both assuming Chad was talking to him personally, replied at the same time.

"Oh, get over it. We _So Random!_-ers are _so_ much cool than you, Chip." Nico spat back at him.

"It _was_ the Kiss-Cam!" Hayden's one and only excuse once again resurfaced, but still Chad didn't buy it. He could tell from the get go this guy – this animal – took advantage of poor, defenseless Sonny and couldn't be trusted. Ever.

"Likely story." Chad crossed his arms tighter to his chest to make himself look even _more _menacing and to hold down nausea. It wasn't working to well though. He was already thinking about having his head plunged back into Sonny's stupid garbage can. It revolted him. Stupid Nico. Stupid Grady. Stupid sandwiches.

"I promise," Nico responded again, "we are _so_ much cooler than you."

"Not you, Rico!" Chad lifted one of Sonny's stray ballet flats from the floor and tossed it at him, hitting him the stomach. Nico cringed, obviously becoming nauseous again. Chad smirked a bit.

Nico rolled his eyes, standing up. "It's Nico. _Ni_, as in knee! Anyway, I'm going to visit the large porcelain throne of Narnia with Grady, if you don't mind." He held his stomach and proceeded quickly through the doorway.

Hayden completed his thought once Nico was out of the room. "I'm telling you. I _was _on a date with Tawni, when she left and –"

"And then you took advantage of Sonny." Chad shook his head, glaring at Hayden. "You sicken me." Unconsciously, he removed his arms from around his stomach – making him both prone to throwing up once more as well as looking less manly.

Chad heaved a moment, throwing up in his mouth. He – though he thought this idea was horrendous – swallowed it back down.

After regaining his composure, he spoke once more. "_Literally_."

------

In the living room, Sonny was sitting next to Tawni rubbing her back to comfort her. Though Tawni had her moments when she was completely and utterly impossible to work with, Sonny always remembered she was slowly becoming one of her closet and best friends. And friends comfort each other.

"Well this is definitely a date you'll both remember." Sonny laughed awkwardly, doing her best to lighten the mood. "How many dates have you gone on when you've used your friend's apartment as your own, lied to your date the entire time, eaten sandwiches that sat out in the sun for twelve hours, had a three-named jerkthrob kick your door in, and gave everyone food poisoning? Doesn't happen everyday I tell you." She smiled at Tawni, who threw up again in the bucket on her lap.

Tawni raised her head from the bucket, glaring at Sonny. "This was the _absolute _worst date ever."

"But on the bright side it's over." Sonny beamed, punching Tawni lightly in the arm. "And now we know what kind of men are for you…and plus I am proud of you for telling Hayden the truth…eventually."

Tawni half-smiled, her lips turned upward. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Sonny." She rested her head on Sonny's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me the bucket. Throwing up in the basket was disgusting."

Sonny was about to say something, when there was a shout from the front door.

"What happened to the front door!?" Connie Munroe ran her fingers over the black shoe mark on the door in dismay. "And why does it smell like vomit in here!? Sonny!" She called, only to see her daughter hop up from the couch and run over.

"Mom…" Sonny took a second to let her eyes sweep over the room. How in the world would she come up with an explanation? "Um…well…you know how Tawni was using our apartment for a date, well we got some extra guests and some of them got food poisoning, and –" Her mother was about to walk into the bathroom. "I wouldn't I were you."

"Why not?" Sonny's mother pivoted around to look at her daughter. It was then that the elephant/barracuda battle noise started up once more. Connie Munroe's face crunched in an appalled fashion listening to the sounds from the bathroom.

"Food poisoning." Tawni and Sonny replied at the same time. Tawni choked a bit, but contained herself, smiling at Mrs. Munroe – or what she thought was Mrs. Munroe. Mrs. Munroe's expression changed to one of concern.

"Okay then," Sonny's mother said slowly, "how many of them are you? And of those, how many are sick?" Her motherly instinct was kicking in. It was her job, until these kids were safely at home, for her to take care of them.

Sonny bit her lip. "Umm…there are five people here, beside myself. And of those five people, there are five people sick. Nico and Grady are in the bathroom, and Hayden and Chad are in my bedroom. And well, of course, Tawni here." She motioned to Tawni, who followed Sonny hands up and down with her eyes.

"Sonny, stop!" She grabbed her hand. "You're making me seasick." She leaned her head over the barf bucket.

"Okay, okay." Mrs. Munroe seemed uneasy about the idea of five sick teenagers throwing up in her apartment, but she'd just have to deal with it. "Let's start off by calling everyone's parents and telling them what's going on."

She grabbed the phone off the hook and began to dial the numbers she knew. By numbers she knew, she meant Tawni's parents. Of all the _So Random!_ cast, she had only met Tawni so far, when she had come over once for a sleepover. Beyond that she had no idea.

She'd have to ask Sonny for the rest of the numbers.

And so, after about twenty minutes of dialing a multitude of numbers as it would seem, it was decided that Mrs. Munroe was going to be driving Tawni, Grady, Nico and Hayden home. There was just one more person who needed to call his parents.

Sonny offered Chad the phone. He scrunched his face. "I'll call them on my cell." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his home. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was hesitant.

"Yeah, this is Chad. I'm calling to talk to my parents. Are they there?" There was about a fifty-fifty shot they would be there. They were always getting called out to business meetings and emergency conventions, among other things.

"Oh, sorry dear. You're father was called to a meeting in Scranton, Pennsylvania, and your mother is visiting your grandmother like she said she was going to."

Chad felt his stomach twist a little; he held back the nausea though. "Oh, right. I was just wondering. Okay," he decided to wrap this up before he started throwing up, "I'll be home soon. Bye." He hung up quickly and grabbed Tawni's bucket – not caring that he spill some of the vomit already in it on the floor.

"Hey!" Tawni got to her feet in a quick manner, giving her a bit of a head rush. "That's my bucket of vomit." She went to reach for, and then remembered what was in it. Chad was quite surprised by how she was genuinely protective of her barf bucket, but also noticed how quickly she remembered how to be herself. Which was an easily grossed out girl.

"You know what, you keep it." She sat back down.

They gave Chad a good couple minutes to get over his nausea before they asked him the verdict.

"So, you're parents know you're coming home?" Mrs. Munroe questioned.

Chad shook his head. "Yeah, it's fine. They're not home currently, but I can take care of myself." He was a man after all. And men have pride and dignity.

"What?" Mrs. Munroe seemed terrified at the thought of letting him home alone. "There's no way I'm letting you home alone, if you're sick. As mother, I feel responsible for you until you get home to your parents, not an empty house. I would feel terrible just leaving you there to fend for yourself."

"I'll be fine." He was quick with the draw to respond. "There are people at my house. I'll just complain to one of them if I need anything. Believe me, I'll be fine." He put his arms around his stomach again as he did earlier for both the same reasons as before, manliness and to hold down the queasy feeling.

"No, nope." Mrs. Munroe shook her head, strolling her way over to Chad. "There is no way I'm just leaving you there. I'm calling your house and telling them that you'll be staying here. Now give me your phone. I don't know the number."

Chad put his hand over his pocket, putting his other hand out to block her. "Nope. I'll be fine. You don't need to call."

"Give me the phone." She put out her hand, waiting for him to comply. Unfortunately, he was stubborn as a horse.

"No. I promise you, I'll be completely fine at home." He took a step back, turning himself so that his phone pocket was turned away from her.

"Give me the phone!" She shouted loudly. Her mother bear instinct as moving into action. Sonny began laughing from where she stood. She had seen this side of her mother before. This was the side of her that caused her to get a bit forceful when she wanted something.

Chad was apparently frightened by her antic. He handed over the phone promptly. "Now I see where Sonny gets it from."

"Thank you." Mrs. Munroe was back to her old cheerful self. She pressed send twice calling back the last number, which was his house. She told the person who answered that he would be staying over at their apartment for the night and would back the next morning.

Once she hung up, she handed the phone back to Chad. "Thank you. I didn't mean to go all "mother bear", as Sonny calls it, but drastic times call for drastic measures." She smiled.

Chad heaved for second, feeling another wave of sickness coming on. He _really_ had a weak stomach. His grip around his tummy was tightening.

"It's fine." He crinkled his face in pain as he held the nausea back. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be in your bathroom." He rushed off into bathroom. "_What_ happened in here!?" He shouted from inside.

Grady and Nico glanced at each other, their expressions where ones of all knowing. Sonny raised an eyebrow at them. There were things she just didn't want to know, and this happened to be one of them. But, regrettably, she was going to find out when she had to go clean the bathroom. She shuddered at the thought.

Luckily before Nico and Grady could explain what had happened, Mrs. Munroe decided it was time to get them all home.

"Alright, kiddies. Grab you designated barf bucket, and follow me to the mini-van." She gestured with her hand to move out. Tawni, who was being led around the room by Hayden, Grady, Nico and Hayden did as they were told. Each of them waving to Sonny – except for Tawni, who waved the wall instead of Sonny -- and telling her good-bye before leaving the apartment.

Sonny's mother hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon. See you then." She shuffled through her purse for her keys. "Oh great. I lost my keys." Sonny noticed them on the table and handed them to her.

"Here you go, mom." Sonny said while handing her them. "See you later. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." She was about to walk through the threshold of their newly damaged door, when she spun about face. "Oh, and could you go check on him in the bathroom. Please make sure he isn't sneaking through the window to escape. Thank you. Bye." Mrs. Munroe hurried out the door and down the hallway.

------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. :D The second part will be up soon. It's a bit shorter, but it's got Sonny/Chad, so that makes up for it in my book.


	2. The After Show

Author's Note: Ha, ha...okay remember in the last part of this when I said that part two would be "a bit shorter" than part one... I unknowingly lied. I blame Sonny and Chad. Goodness, there's no shutting those two up. They just had so much they wanted to say, and eventually this became over five thousand words and thirteen pages. So because of that and the fact that I started pre-season for cross-country, this part took me a little longer to finish. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this part, but I gave it my best shot.

Well anyway, here is part two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance _related.

--------------------

Sonny was now alone in the living room that reeked of vomit and Clorox. The fumes were dizzying, but she held herself together. That was the last thing they needed, more throw up on the floor.

"Chad." She knocked on the bathroom door. "You're not trying to escape are you? My mom won't be happy if you are." She slid her hand down to the doorknob and opened the door.

As soon as she did, she wished she could just close the door and make the memory disappear. The horror of what lay behind the door made her gasp and fear for her life in a way.

There were more than a few things that made her cringe. First there was the smell of vomit mixed with Clorox, which was lofting its way throughout the house anyway, but the aroma was stronger than normal in here.

Secondly, the simile about the elephant/barracuda battle didn't even remotely prepare her for the sight of the war zone behind the formerly closed door.

And thirdly – and possibly the most atrocious -- was Chad sitting with his head over the toilet. Just knowing he was in the bathroom, and would be staying the night, made the bathroom situation seem even worst.

"Chad, you okay?" Sonny inquired while stepping carefully over to him. She knew it was obviously a stupid question, but she didn't know exactly what else to say.

He turned back to glare at her. "_Do _I look okay?" He snapped. "I'm throwing up in a toilet, I was stuck in a room with some guy who took advantage of the girl I like, I just admitted to liking a girl and my hair is losing it's usual luster. _This _is officially Chad Dylan Cooper's worst day ever."

"Could be worse," she shrugged, kneeling next to him, "you could have run out of hair care product at your house. I've seen how it's the end of the world for you when that happens." She smiled at the memory of him running around Stage Three stealing all the hair product from their make-up and hair stations.

He stroked his chin. "Perhaps you're right." He got to his feet gradually, wavering somewhat. Sonny noticed he was shivering a little. She knew from experience that throwing up could give you a small case of the chills.

"Why don't you go lay down on my bed? I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Sonny offered, grasping the sleeve of his jacket to steady him, as she gently pushed him toward the doorway.

"Really, Sonny, _really?_ You want me to get into your bed already? We've only known each other for a couple months now. This seems rushed." Chad resisted her pushing, taking a few steps backward for every one she pushed him forward.

Sonny walked to his front side, narrowing her eyes at him. "Chad, please, don't be stubborn. Just grab a bucket and go lay down. I have to clean this mess," she motioned around the room to the disastrous scene, "up."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to go lay down, but I'm also not going to let you clean this up by yourself. I'm helping."

"Wow, Chad." Sonny gawked for split-second. "That's one of the very few nice things you've ever done for me – in fact, anyone besides yourself." A smile slipped onto her lips. "Thank you."

"Well that's because I'm a nice person, who doesn't give into the Kiss-Cam, no matter how much they beg. I've got morals and limits to what I will and will not do. I know when something is out stepping the boundaries set by the person who loaned me the Lakers tickets to go the game."

"I _told _you it was the Kiss-Cam! You can't say no to the Kiss-Cam!" Sonny's defense was becoming tired and overused; she didn't know how much longer she could keep up with the excuse. And as before, Chad didn't believe a single word of it.

"Pish," he swiped his hand in the air, "as I told _Hayden_ – or should I say Sonny's partner in crime when she stabbed me in the back –" His words grew louder, "likely story."

Sonny rolled her eyes, grabbing another plastic bucket from the hall closet. About halfway down the hall, she realized her mother bought a lot of plastic buckets. They must have been on sale or something, and she just went crazy one day.

She strolled back into the bathroom and filled the bucket with water and some soap. Taking an old sponge, she intended to toss after this, she dipped it in the soapy water and began to scrub the flooring.

Chad lifted another sponge, waving it, until he got Sonny's attention. She nodded that he could use it. He followed in suit, doing as Sonny did with her sponge. Leaning down next to her, he scrubbed the floor.

The silence that followed was deafening. The only sound being made between the two of them was the subtly swishing of the vomit/water soaked sponges upon the tiled floor. It was – in strange way – kind of calming, just to be on the floor cleaning. The fresh soap and water mixing with the contaminated water, it was like a metaphor for her life. The fresh, new girl is being blended with the already tainted Hollywood life.

The minutes ticked by leisurely, each one building the tension within the room.

"I didn't want to kiss him." Sonny finally broke the quiet. Unconsciously she began to scrub harder when she said it.

"What?" Chad didn't want admit that he wasn't really listening to her, but he hadn't heard a word she said. During their prolonged silence, he was concocting a plan on how he'd steal Sonny's hair product to fix his hair later.

Sonny stood, her eyes on the floor and, coincidently, on him. "I didn't want to kiss him," she repeated. "I tried to tell them no, but –"

Her words began to rush as she spoke now. They jumbled and meshed together. "Everyone was cheering, and I really just wanted them to shut-up and move on, but they didn't, they just kept pressing the subject. So, I did the only surefire thing to make them shut-up. But it wasn't even a half-second later that I had to look at Tawni, and I felt like I was going to be sick."

She stopped for a breath, and then continued. "And then, the next day, we go to the studio and Tawni's bitter and won't let me in. And _you _are yelling at me. And – Ugh." She sat back down on the wet floor, covering her face with her hands. "I messed everything up."

Either it was the nausea returning, or Chad was _caring_ again. He couldn't help the fact that he really cared about when she was upset. There was something strange and mystifying about her that made him care about and…attracted to her.

For as long as _So Random!_ had been bothering _MacKenzie Falls_ from next door, he had never cared enough to actually take any sort of initiative to do learn their names over there or any such thing. But – for some reason unknown – Sonny gave him the initiative.

"Oh come on, Sonny," Chad dropped his sopping wet sponge, "this isn't your fault. Okay, I get it; you didn't have a choice. That's fine." He – unsure of what truly to do – put his hand on her back.

She looked at him through her spread fingers. "Chad Dylan Cooper, are you trying to comfort me?" She moved backward away from his hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" He retracted his hand that was now just floating in the air. "No. I was acting. That's what actors do. Not that you'd know that or anything. Considering you spend all your time at 'Chuckle City'." He made some air quotes when he said _Chuckle City_.

Sonny could feel a rush of red blazing on her cheeks. She leaned back over and pretended to scrub the floor again to hide her blush. "I think you're trying to comfort me."

"I can assure you, I was acting." He replied. Grasping a hold of his sponge once more, he continued to clean the floor along side Sonny.

"Comforting." Sonny responded, dipping her sponge in the water again.

"Acting." Chad gritted through his teeth. And she thought _he_ was stubborn.

"Comforting." She repeated, sitting back on her haunches. She smirked at the frustrated, yet disaffected look he was attempting to portray.

"_Acting._" He stressed the word, elongating it as long as possible. He hoped that possibly that would throw her for a loop. Usually when they got into these arguments the entire thing took about ten seconds, and it was easy for him to falter when he wasn't paying enough attention.

Sonny, though terrible at geometry, was still a bright young woman and caught on to Chad's trick. She tilted herself forward until her lips were also touching his ear. She spoke unhurriedly and elongated her word as well. "_Comforting._"

Then suddenly, their game quickened.

"Acting." Chad snapped in reply to her stretched out word.

"Comforting."

"Acting."

"Acting." Sonny mimicked, hoping he would fall into her fatal trap.

"Comforting." Chad countered. It took a second, and Sonny's giggle, for him to notice the flaw in his game.

The realization hit his face the next second. "Darn it," he turned his head away from Sonny, who was smirking at him.

"How do you always fall for that?" She asked through her laugh. "I mean, it's really not that hard to just keep saying what you have been saying for the past couple minutes." Her laughter was increasing, as well as the pink flushing it's way onto her cheeks.

Chad didn't answer. He only stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor, crossing his arms. He had to admit either it was the alone time with Sonny that was making him feel better, or the fact that he'd thrown up enough times that the stupid, tiny piece of sandwich had finally made it's way out.

Sonny began to lift the bucket of soapy/vomit water and pour it into the toilet. This little action was actually part of a much larger cover up. As for what was being covered up, it was simply what she had been trying to hide since they started this silly conversation, her blushing cheeks.

She flushed the toilet once she determined that anymore fluid would overflow the potty. It took two more flushes for all the vomit water to be discarded. Sonny sighed each time she poured another liter into the toilet, watching the product of a date gone wrong go down the drain. Eventually, she turned back to Chad.

"We can just let the floor dry on it's own." Sonny left the bucket, formerly filled with barf liquid, in the sink to be washed later. "I think you should probably go lay down now. I know you're going to be stubborn and complain and whine like a girl, but my mom will kill me if she finds out you're not lying down."

"I have to admit," he made a face at a memory surfacing, "your mother is quite terrifying."

"She's just protective." Sonny shrugged. She was just about to say something else about her mother's mother bear tendencies, when she heard the jingling of the front doorknob. Mrs. Munroe had finished dropping off Grady, Nico, Tawni, and Hayden and was coming in the door.

Sonny panicked for second, but soon realized it was stupid to panic. This was her mother. She could probably talk her way out of any trouble she might give her. But then she remembered how she tried to talk her way out of getting taking out of _So Random!_ because of a silly geometry grade. And so, the panic continued.

"Chad, please go to my room, and at least lay down long enough, so that my mom can see." She half-begged, half-asked him. She began to push him towards the hallway where her bedroom was located. Chad resisted though. Sonny cursed the day she ever found herself liking such a stubborn guy.

"Sonny!" Connie Munroe called from the living room. Her back was to the bathroom, so Chad and Sonny could sneak by if they needed to. "Sonny, are you cleaning something? Did that boy sneak out the window? I told you we should have duct taped that before you had your friends over."

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper." Sonny glared at him. "For the love of goodness, please go into my room and stay there." Her words were being whispered under her breath to keep her mother from hearing.

"Don't tell me what to do." He seemed offended. She growled, baring her teeth at him. She looked vicious. "Okay, okay. Fine." He started moving towards the room.

"Fine." She said back. It didn't even make sense in this context, but it was naturally to say anytime he said 'fine'.

"Good." He said quietly, as he snuck behind Mrs. Munroe, who was frantic with worry looking for both Sonny and Chad. She secretly hoped that he hadn't snuck out the window. He was cute…for her daughter. Not her. That would be just weird.

"Good." Sonny replied, grabbing the wet bucket from the sink. "And take your bucket."

"That's not the line." Chad looked at the bucket with disgust. Sonny rolled her eyes, and forced it into his hands. He fumbled it a bit, trying to not get any vomit water on his hands.

He failed.

"Eww…" He wiped his hand on the umbrella rack next to him on the floor. Hopefully Sonny didn't notice. She wouldn't be too happy if she saw him do that. He scurried toward Sonny's bedroom, while Sonny went to go explain things to her mother.

Chad took a quick look around the bedroom before deciding what he should do. He walked straight into the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't want to get caught by either Sonny or her mother.

He strolled around her room, glancing over the odds and ends Sonny had left on her floor. He had been in here earlier and had gotten a nice, general look around, but this time he didn't have a Random and an _animal_ breathing down his neck.

It was then that he saw it resting on her white dresser just on the opposite side of the room. A brown book, simple yet completely intriguing, Chad couldn't resist flipping through the pages. The pages were covered in Sonny's scrawl. It was filled with notes, letters, lyrics, poems, and diary entries. It was like the window to Sonny's soul written down on paper.

Chad flipped through the pages until he came upon one he liked. Also known as, a page that had his name on it.

_Dear Diary/Journal Thing,_

_I don't really have a certain name for this, do I? It's just kind of myself put on a page. That's what I'll call it, my pages._

_So, let's start again._

_Dear Pages,_

_I just thought I'd write down some emotions that I'm having currently. Perhaps I can make a song or sketch or something out of them later. I don't know –_

Chad skimmed down the page. He'd seen his name on the page and wasn't to thrilled about having to read the introduction beforehand, so he just went right to the paragraph in which name appeared. And to both his surprise and pleasure, his name appeared more than once.

Okay, so the other thing that's been bugging me is what I'm going to do with Chad Dylan Cooper. It's hard to say what I really feel about him. Half of me wants to punch him in the face, while the other half of me wants to kis—Okay, not that word.

_Ugh, seriously. I thought moving to California was going to be the hard part, but it seems the hardest part is going to be dealing with Chad Dylan Cooper. And the fact that I may be in lo—_

Chad halted abruptly there. He felt his stomach heaved. And promptly, he vomited on the book, covering it completely; dousing all the words in throw up. He dropped the book on the floor and rushed over to the bucket he had brought with him.

In a moment in which he could breathe, he turned back to the diary. The pages were soggy and bent now as it lay on the floor. All Chad could say was, "Oops." He could feel another wave coming on, so he turned his face back to the bucket.

After he felt the wave of nausea letting up, he fell backwards onto the bed. So much for feeling better just couple minutes ago. He could tell by the faint conversation outside the door that Sonny's mother was going to be coming in soon to check if he was really still here.

Chad rose from the bed, stepping over the yucky diary, and ambled to the light switch. He flipped it, and stumbled his way back to the bed, lying down as he was told. He closed his eyes for a moment to rest.

-----

Back in the living room, Sonny was doing her best convincing her mother to stay away from her room, until she knew Chad was settled enough for her to barge in.

"Sorry, mom." Sonny said as she approached the couch on which her mother sat. "I was cleaning things up in the bathroom. I didn't hear you come in. Did everyone get home okay?" She questioned, half-wanting to know, half-wanting to finish this conversation so she could go make sure Chad was snooping around her room while she wasn't there.

"_Oh_," Connie put her hand on her forehead, "I can't even begin to describe to you the mess that van of ours." She shook her head. "Let's leave it as I realized that the word 'carsick' has many definitions. There are times when the car makes you queasy, and then there are times – such as these – when the car just makes nausea a living nightmare."

"Mom, are you trying to say they threw up in the car?" Sonny scrunched her face. She was _not _going to clean that mess up.

"Threw up would be putting it lightly." She let out a gentle laugh at the memory of the car ride, removing her hand from her forehead. "So," she turned herself to face her daughter, "he's still here, isn't he?"

Sonny nodded. "Yup, he's laying down in my bed. I thought I'd sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh, well I'll just go check. I wouldn't want you lying to me." Mrs. Munroe stood and causally walked over towards Sonny's bedroom door. Sonny followed in close pursuit, praying Chad had done what she'd told him.

Mrs. Munroe opened the door slightly, casting a beam of light to flow into the room, revealing a sleeping Chad Dylan Cooper on Sonny's bed. Sonny sighed with relief, taking a step back, so her mother wouldn't notice the worry that was lifting from her face.

"Well," Mrs. Munroe smiled at her daughter, "it seems you've got everything under control. I'm just going to head off to bed, if you don't mind, sweetie." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't stay up too late. Goodnight, baby."

"Night, mom. Love you." Sonny waited in the hallway until her mother was far enough away that she wouldn't hear her sneaking into her bedroom.

"Chad." Sonny peeked her head into the bedroom. "_Chad._" She walked in and shut the door behind her. She flipped on the light, as she continued to walk over towards the bed and leaned herself over top of Chad's sleeping form.

Sonny's foot ran into something slimy on the floor. She winced, imagining what it could be. Her eyes slowly made their way down to the end of her foot, where her diary/journal lay in a puddle of barf.

She gasped in horror. Before she could think, she turned around and shook Chad awake. He shot up into a sitting position. Sonny glared and grumbled something undecipherable, before shouting in a whisper.

"You threw up on my diary!" She gestured to the ruined book on the floor. "Who does that!?" She crumpled her face in utter detestation.

"_Oh_," Chad glanced over the bed at the destroyed book. "I was – uh—"

Sonny continued her rant, completely ignoring the fact that Chad had said anything at all. She had something on her mind and she needed to vent.

"First Tawni tells me she doesn't know how to cook, so I decide to do that for her. Then Hayden comes over, and the chicken won't cook, so I call Nico and Grady to bring me sandwiches. And then you bust in my door for who knows what reason. And then everyone gets sick; Tawni throws up on the Blarmy I've waited so long for. And now _you_ throw up on my diary! What is wrong with this picture?"

Chad bent forward to whisper something to her. Sonny moved closer so she could hear what he was going to say.

"You should be quieter," he said in a very parental way, "you're mother is sleeping."

"Chad, I'd hit you right now, if wouldn't feel guilty about it later." She glared at him. He only stared back at her. She shook her head and sighed, sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"It's a comfy bed, isn't it?" Sonny bounced herself, causing a vibration throughout the entire bed. Chad contorted his face strangely. Sonny stopped. "Oh, sorry. I forgot that might make you nauseous."

Chad nodded quickly and added sarcastically. "Yeah, thank you."

"I think you should just go back to sleep. You're getting cranky." She tapped him on the nose in a motherly fashion, grinning to herself. She brushed her fingers threw his hair, ruffling his hair into more of a mess than it already was.

"You think I'm cranky?" Sonny nodded, laughing at him. "You have the nerve to call me cranky after I went through some much trouble to find out where you live, and then come over here to rescue you?"

"Rescue me?" Her laughter ceased. Her expression changed into one of sheer confusion. "Why in the world would you of all people come to rescue me?"

"Because I thought you were in danger." Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. He moved forward with his explanation. "You called me, remember? There was metal crashing and screaming, so I cut my massage down to an hour and rushed over here to save you."

"Metal crashing? Screaming?" Sonny's puzzlement was ongoing, until it struck her what had happened. "Chad, I didn't call you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." He insisted.

"Nope." She shook her head gently, smiling once more. "I didn't call you. My garbage compactor did. It must have a crush on you or something, because you're the last person I'd call if I was in trouble. I'd rather call my mother. At least she could go all mother bear on them."

Chad put his hand to his chest and gasped. "I'm insulted, Sonny. I will have you know that I have rescued many people on multiple occasions. I am a true hero, I hope you know." Chad's facial expression changed from one of shock and insult to one of pride and honor.

"Chad, saving people as MacKenzie on _MacKenzie Falls_ doesn't count as hero work." She cocked her head to the side, speaking with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"Does so." He replied with confidence. "How many times have you saved anyone on 'Chuckle City'?" He cupped his ear as if listening for something. "What was that? None. And what else? Oh, Chad you're the best hero of all time." He blushed, waving his hand. "Oh, Sonny, you're _too_ kind."

Sonny crossed her arms and huffed some air in frustration. "Chad Dylan Cooper, you are truly – not a hero – but the most conceited person I've ever met."

He smirked. "Thank you. I'm honored that you think so highly of me." He chuckled at her facial expression. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding. You've got to chillax, Sonny."

"I've got to 'chillax'." She did air quotes. "How am I supposed to chillax, when my diary with all my personal, original copies of my life has been thrown up on and you're in my house, sleeping in my bed?" She re-crossed her arms, pouting out her lips.

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but Sonny cut him off. "Thinking of it. You never did tell me how you got my address? What did you do charm Marshall into giving it to you or something?"

Chad pointed his right pointer finger, opening his mouth for a second before speaking. "Actually I charmed Miss. Bitterman."

"Miss. Bitterman?" Sonny was partially appalled, yet at the same time she was amazed that it was possible to charm Miss. Bitterman at all. "How in the world did you do that? And a better question…_why_ in the world would you do that?"

"Well after I got you're call, I thought you were in terrible danger. And I, Chad Dylan Cooper, being the manly man I am, decided that I would come to your rescue. I wasn't sure I could live with myself if you were murdered by some kind of metal object, when you obviously called me for help.

"It wasn't until I was halfway into my car that I realized I had no idea where you lived. And so, I went inside trying to think of where I could get your address.

"It was then I that I remembered that our report cards are sent home. Well, expect for mine. I've convinced Miss. Bitterman that I'm an independent adult that doesn't need his parents to know how he's doing.

"But anyway," he shook his hand in front of his face. "I headed down to see Miss. Bitterman. And in just a few minutes of lying to her about how beautiful she looked in her sweater. And just a few minutes of putting on all of my darling Chad Dylan Cooper charm, she gave me your address…as well as her own."

He bit his lip. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that…"

Sonny smiled slightly. "Though I'm angry with you for lying to Miss. Bitterman about how she looked – women don't like it when men lie – I have to admit I'm flattered you'd go through all that for me."

Though still angered with him over the diary and for lying to Miss. Bitteman, she couldn't stop herself from reaching over to hug him for everything that he had done for her.

"I told you I have my moments, didn't I?" Chad grinned. Sonny squeezed him tighter, laughing to herself. "You're hugging _really_ tight." He began to try to pry her hands from around his body, for both the reason that she was making him nauseous again, and it was difficult to breathe with her grip encircling him.

"I told you that I'm a hugger, didn't I?" She constricted tighter around him. He gasped for air.

"Sonny…please…" He squeaked out through his quick breaths.

"Oh fine, if you're going to whine." She loosened her grip gradually before entirely removing herself from him. "I think you should really go to bed. You'll feel one hundred percent better after you've slept through the night. And then in the morning, my mom can drive you to your house, and then to the studio if you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He replied. "I'm not leaving priceless baby out on the street for another day. I've got to drive her back home."

Sonny shook her head, allowing her eyes to droop a bit. She was becoming increasingly more tired. She hadn't notice until she mentioned it, but she was beat. Cooking, hiding, lying, being hit with sandwiches, cleaning up vomit, and – probably the most exhausting – trying to keep Chad Dylan Cooper busy, so he wouldn't snoop, could really wear a girl out.

"No," Sonny started, doing her best to keep from drifting off, "mom won't allow you to just drive off tomorrow. She'll insist on driving you home. And then, later – and by later, I mean about three days from now, when she knows you're completely better – she'll allow you to drive your car home."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You don't think there's any way that I co—"

"Chad, if I know my mother, and considering I'm her daughter and all, you won' t be allowed to drive that car for a good while. This will be an opportunity for you, Chad Dylan Cooper, to learn how to ride a – dare I say it – a bus." She fake gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. "Terrifying, I know."

He merely stared at her questioning her with his eyes. "Fine," he relaxed backwards into the pillow behind him, "I'll just sneak away from here. She wouldn't notice. I heard the window is a good way out of this apartment." He grinned.

Sonny huffed some air. "Chad, go to sleep. You making up ridiculous statements." She leaned forward. "My mother is like a hawk. You take the car and she'll know. And honestly, I can't be held responsible for what she might do to you. I warned you after all."

"Ha, ha, Sonny." He mocked a little chuckle. "I may be sort of terrified by her, but I could take her. Because remember, Sonny, I'm a hero." He smirked.

"Chad, go to sleep. I'm tired of hearing your voice. It's starting to bug me." She stood up, taking long strides towards the doorway.

"Wait, Sonny!" He shot up from his spot on the bed and rushed over to the doorway, where she stood waiting. "I didn't get to say goodnight."

Sonny was confused for a second, but soon enough realized what he had just said. "Alright then. Goodnight, Chad. Have sweet dreams of my mother going ballistic on you for stealing back your car."

He smirked mischievously. "Oh, I see how it is." His smirk took on a wicked form. "Goodnight, Sonny. I hope you have wonderful dreams of Hayden's disgustingly gross, chapped lips attempting to plant a big, juicy, wet kiss on your lips, but then you're hero – also known as, Chad Dylan Cooper – comes to your rescue. And all is well in Sonnyville."

"No, it's Tawni Town. Not Sonnyville." She folded her arms. "I don't have my own town."

"Tawni took over your town!" Chad pretended to be horrified. "We're going to have to get you an army that isn't Nico and Grady. Someone like me, A.K.A. your hero."

"Chad, go to bed. You're annoying me." She flipped the light switch, and began to walk out the door.

"Night, Sonny." He called to her. And then, in a more quiet tone, he added, "And thank you."

"Night, Chad." She called back. "And you're welcome."

-----

The next day at Condor Studios was as usual as everyday prior. Except of course for the fact that, besides Sonny and Zora, the entire cast of _So Random!_ was missing in action, as well as everyone's favorite teen heartthrob.

Marshall ran frantically around the stage trying to locate the other three members. While the head director of _MacKenzie Falls_ chased after Marshall, demanding to know where the star of his show was.

"Where is he? I know he's hiding over here somewhere." The _MacKenzie Falls_ director searched with his eyes around the set, doing his very best to locate the missing Chad Dylan Cooper. Never since the show began had Chad ever missed a day.

The director's best guess was that the new girl, Sonny Munroe, had lured him into a trap and had him detained somewhere, all in an attempt to make their show more popular. Chad was most likely tied up in a closet somewhere. Thus every closet or small room the director past, he kicked down the door and yelled, "I will save you, Chad Dylan Cooper! Ha-zah!"

_So Random!_'s plot was brilliant to most, but it wouldn't work. _MacKenzie Falls_' directors were notoriously smart.

Sonny was strolling through the stage, when Marshall stopped her. "Sonny, Sonny!" He called. She nodded and waved, acknowledging him.

Marshall ran over to her with the director in host pursuit. "Have you seen Tawni, Nico, Grady or Chad?" Marshall questioned frazzled.

Sonny opened her mouth, thinking back over everything that had happened that last night. "Ummm…" She bit her lip, before gaining a sheepish grin on her face. "It's kind of a long story…"

--------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
